


Você é minha estética

by isse



Series: High School through poetry - português [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, French Kissing, I just wanted to write some hunhan smut, I suck at smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sehun, Smut, Top! Luhan, kind of?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: Sehun não consegue manter suas mãos longe do corpo de Luhan. Luhan não consegue manter suas mãos longe de sua câmera. -Os acontecimentos que levaram Luhan a mandar um snap para Baekhyun no terceiro capítulo de “Tudo o que há é poesia”. –





	

Sehun e Luhan possuíam um pequeno ritual que gostavam de manter ao final de suas semanas. Toda sexta os dois passariam a noite juntos, algumas vezes na casa de Luhan, outras na casa de Sehun. Assim, eles passavam mais tempo ao lado do outro, às vezes, saindo no sábado seguinte. Sehun preferia quando passavam a noite na casa do namorado, pois a família de Luhan era muito mais liberal que a sua e, dessa forma, eles não precisavam fingir que eram só amigos.

Sehun odiava profundamente o fato de que ele não podia apresentar Luhan a sua família como seu namorado, como aquele que liberta borboletas em seu corpo. Sehun odiava ouvir calado os discursos de ódio sendo propagados pelos seus pais. Sehun odiava tantas coisas, mas nunca verbalizava o que o incomodava.

Mas ele resolveu não pensar em seus problemas familiares, ao invés disso resolveu entrelaçar seus dedos nos de Luhan, aproveitando o calor e a maciez que ele lhe proporcionava. Luhan sempre conseguia limpar sua mente de problemas, ele era seu porto seguro.

E Sehun o amava tanto.

 

~*~

 

Logo que chegaram a casa do mais velho, o casal rapidamente rumou para o quarto de Luhan, aproveitando que ninguém na casa tinha notado que os dois garotos tinham chegado. Mochilas estavam no chão em segundos, e logo Sehun já beijava o outro com força, braços ao redor de sua cintura e corpo pressionado contra o de Luhan.

Luhan, por sua vez, enterrava seus dedos longos nos cabelos castanhos do mais alto, sua língua começando a explorar o céu da boca de Sehun, ao mesmo tempo em que ele roçava os músculos úmidos com calma. O beijo passou, estranhamente, de ansioso e forte para calmo e contido, como se compensasse a força por observação.

Sehun quebrou o preguiçoso roçar de lábios e línguas algum tempo depois, os dois garotos ainda de pé no meio do quarto de Luhan. O mais novo, então, pousou seus lábios na pele macia do pescoço do namorado, depositando beijos, vez ou outra chupando a pele e deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas ali. Luhan não conseguia conter os pequenos gemidos que suas cordas vocais produziam.

“Você é sempre tão bonito...” Comentou Sehun, sua voz rouca levemente abafada pelas roupas de Luhan. “É tão difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você, Lu.”

"Então não mantenha.” Luhan respondeu, mordendo seu lábio inferior quando o outro chupou mais forte perto de seu pomo de Adão. Ele pousou uma de suas mãos sobre a de Sehun em seu quadril, um gesto que dizia ‘eu amo seu toque.’

Sehun continuou o que fazia no pescoço de Luhan por alguns minutos, ao mesmo tempo em que despia o outro lentamente. Primeiro retirando sua jaqueta, depois afrouxando sua gravata e, por fim, desabotoando sua camisa. Todas as peças de roupa caíram aos pés dos garotos, deixando Luhan seminu. Logo mãos grandes estavam em seu peito, provando, provocando... E em segundos, Luhan tinha suas costas encontrando o conforto de sua cama.

O namorado rapidamente retirou sua camisa antes de colocar-se por cima de Luhan, prendendo seu olhar ao do outro. O menor sempre se extasiava com o abdômen do outro, a definição suave era perfeita, e ele instantaneamente passou a ponta de seus dedos ali, fazendo com que Sehun respirasse longamente e fechasse seus olhos por poucos segundos.

"Tão bonito...” Luhan comentou, e um sorriso formou-se nos lábios do outro. “Vem cá.”

Sehun abaixou-se, feliz em selar seus lábios aos de Luhan, que aumentou a rapidez do beijo. Ele realmente gostava de ir com calma, mas havia seus prós e seus contras. Naquele momento os contras superavam os prós, então Luhan enterrou sua língua na boca do outro sem cerimônia em um beijo impaciente e, felizmente, Sehun entendeu o recado, trabalhando no fecho da calça do namorado.

Quando se viu livre do pedaço de roupa, juntamente com a cueca de Luhan, Sehun abaixou-se no corpo do outro, mantendo seu contato visual constante e provocador. Ele passou a chupar marcas nas coxas de Luhan, recebendo sons de aprovação. Ele se mantinha próximo ao membro do namorado, mas não lhe dava nenhuma atenção, focando-se da pele macia que adornava as suas pernas.

“Para de me provocar.” Pediu Luhan, respiração visivelmente mais descompassada.

“Você ama ser provocado.” Sehun riu de leve, continuando a dar atenção somente as coxas, chupando e lambendo a região. Ele demorou-se ali, observando a ereção do outro e escutando os pequenos choramingos que ele deixava escapar.

Querendo que seu namorado começasse a implorar, Sehun trouxe sua boca ao pênis do garoto, contraindo suas bochechas e chupando forte. Luhan gemeu alto, mas logo controlou seus sons, e aquilo irritava profundamente Sehun.

“Mais alto.” Exigiu. “Eu quero ouvir você gemer, Lu. Geme meu nome.”

Luhan gemeu, então, só pelas palavras do outro, e quando ele voltou a chupá-lo Luhan gemeu mais e mais alto, obedecendo ao comando de Sehun. Sehun esforçou-se para tomar mais de Luhan dentro de sua boca, controlando o reflexo de sua garganta.

“S-sehun...nie” Luhan disse, cada vez mais sem ar.

“Não goze.” Sehun afastou-se para avisar, voltando a usar sua língua e bochechas para dar prazer ao namorado. E eles continuaram naquele ritmo por um bom tempo, Sehun engolindo pequenas gotas de pré-gozo, e Luhan agarrando as cobertas e reprimindo seu iminente orgasmo.

“Sehun, eu não consigo. P-para, se não...” Luhan falou, e instantaneamente Sehun parou o que fazia.

Ele saiu da cama, procurando pelo lubrificante e por uma camisinha, rapidamente encontrando-os. Suas calças estavam totalmente desconfortáveis com a ereção instaurada no meio de suas pernas, e logo Sehun se via livre delas. Ele jogou ambos os utensílios para Luhan e subiu na cama novamente, posicionando-se de costas para o namorado e exibindo sua bunda para ele.

“Me prepara.” Sehun disse, apoiando-se em seus antebraços.

Luhan estava confuso. Ele tinha certeza que Sehun seria o ativo naquele dia. Afinal, ele dava ordens explícitas e era claro que ele dominava. Mas Luhan afastou o pensamento ao mesmo tempo em que abria o lubrificante e lambuzava seus dedos. Sehun sempre gostava de dominar, tanto quando ativo quanto quando passivo. E Luhan amava quando Sehun se tornava um ‘power bottom’, era simplesmente a coisa mais sexy do mundo. E Luhan estava disposto a fazer tudo que Sehun pedisse. Ou melhor, mandasse.

Concentrando-se no momento, Luhan afastou uma das nádegas do namorado com sua mão seca. Negligenciando seus dedos lubrificados por um momento, ele se aproximou da região e lambeu o músculo longa e lentamente, sentindo Sehun ficar mais tenso. Sorriu. Usou sua língua por mais tempo ali, lambendo e enfiando-a no músculo, divertindo-se com os gemidos que ouvia. Com a ajuda do lubrificante e da saliva, então, Luhan introduziu o primeiro dedo no orifício de Sehun com extrema facilidade.

“Segundo.” Sehun pediu, e Luhan retirou seu dedo para introduzir dois logo depois.

Com mais um dedo era possível sentir o músculo se alargando melhor, e Luhan os movimentava em círculos e tesoura, Sehun perdendo controle em seus sons. Não muito tempo depois, Sehun já pedia mais um dígito em seu orifício.

“Certeza?” Luhan perguntou, ainda achando que era cedo para um terceiro.

“Terceiro.” Sehun repetiu como se desafiasse Luhan a questioná-lo de novo. Luhan rapidamente entendeu e retirou os dedos para reaplicar lubrificante.

Dessa forma, Luhan passou a dar mais atenção à próstata do outro, curvando seus dedos e atingindo o lugar especial. Sehun gemia alto abaixo de si, e Luhan passou a mexer seus dedos mais rapidamente, retirando-os para enterrá-los de volta em Sehun, em movimentos uniformes.

“Pronto.” Sehun disse, e o outro retirou os dedos de dentro do orifício. Logo Sehun se virava novamente para o namorado, encontrando seus lábios em um beijo desesperado e excitado. Ele empurrou Luhan de volta na cama e envolveu o pênis com a camisinha de forma apressada. E então, ele organizou suas pernas ao lado do corpo do outro, antes de se sentar de uma só vez no membro ereto de Luhan. Eles gemeram em uníssono, extasiados com o prazer.

Sehun logo se movia para cima e para baixo, quicando no colo de Luhan, que segurava seus quadris para lhe dar equilíbrio. Nenhum dos dois tentava mais conter os gemidos e grunhidos que eram libertos, tão intenso era o prazer que o sexo lhes proporcionava.

“Me toca, L-lu.” Sehun pediu, a dominância mais fraca em sua voz. Mas ainda assim, Luhan trouxe sua mão direita ao pênis do outro e começou a movimentá-la. Sehun jogou sua cabeça para trás quando Luhan massageou a cabeça do membro com seu polegar.

Quando ambos começaram a sentir seu clímax chegando, o ritmo de Sehun tornou-se mais esporádico, ao mesmo tempo em que Luhan abusava de sua próstata. Luhan gozou primeiro, mas logo depois Sehun atingia seu orgasmo em suas mãos, combinação de tudo que acontecia na cama.

Sehun ainda tinha seus olhos fechados e tentava regularizar sua respiração quando ouviu um clique de uma câmera. Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar Luhan com sua Nikon na mão, um sorriso não tão culpado assim em seus lábios. Ele abaixou a câmera levemente, seus olhos brilhando com o resultado do sexo.

“Você sempre fica maravilhoso depois que goza.” Luhan disse, explicando-se.

Sehun soltou um pequeno riso, seus lábios subindo levemente para um lado, e mais um clique foi ouvido. E outro. E outro. E Luhan murmurava “meu deus, tão belo” enquanto continuava com as fotos. E Sehun não podia negar, mas ele amava aquela atenção, amava chamar atenção.

“Olha esses cabelos bagunçados. Olha esses lábios... Tão vermelhos.” E Luhan continuava com suas fotos, logo depois colocando a câmera de lado. “Sehunnie, vem cá.”

Sehun, antes de fazer o pedido, separou-se de Luhan com facilidade, o lubrificante ajudando de novo. E então ele estava ao lado de Luhan na cama, beijando-o languidamente no estupor do pós-sexo. Quando suas línguas se separaram, Luhan sentou-se rapidamente para retirar o preservativo de seu membro, se deitando ao lado do namorado depois. No entanto, Sehun tinha agora a máquina em suas mãos, retribuido o favor e tirando fotos de Luhan.

“Você também fica maravilhoso depois do sexo.” Sehun comentou, o rosto tampado pela câmera, mas o sorriso era evidente em seu tom.

“Para! Você tá muito perto!” Luhan reclamou, empurrando Sehun de leve.

“Qual o problema?”

“Essas fotos vão ficar ridículas com minha cara enorme nelas.”

“Claro que não, Lu.” Sehun disse, ainda o observando pela lente da câmera. “Nesse exato momento, estou tirando uma foto dos seus belos lábios... E agora dos seus olhos. E maxilar. E seu rosto é tão perfeito. Eu quero te estudar o dia inteiro.”

Luhan, então, retirou a máquina das mãos de Sehun e o trouxe para perto, juntando seus lábios em um beijo que resultou em algo claramente apaixonado.

“Você é minha estética.” Luhan disse em um sussurro, como se contasse um segredo.

Sehun aproximou-se e sorriu em seus lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que não tenha ficado um lixo... Adeus <3


End file.
